What a Mankey's Gotta Do
by riptocs
Summary: Sometimes Pokemon journeys don't start out in the norm. Take this young Mankey's for instance. A crazy creature with anger management issues is not one to screw around with, as one young trainer was bound to find out sooner or later.
1. A New Day, A New Wussy Trainer

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the themes, town names (except Darkness Falls), or creatures. I only own the new trainer I feature in the story and the individual Pokemon's name and personality.)**

**Episode One: A New Day, A New Wussy Trainer**

I should have known all along that the day would come when the idiot that "adopted" me when I was abandoned at the Pokemon Center would give me to a real trainer. I mean, all he ever did was sit in his stupid lab, reading stupid books, looking on his stupid computer, and all the rest. I had seen other Pokemon scattered around this dump, but for some reason I was the only one kept in a Pokeball twenty-four seven. Maybe it had something to do with me giving the idiot a nice hit on the head for keeping me from my bananas. After all, a Mankey's gotta do what a Mankey's gotta do!

I mean, why should I get only one banana when I can have a whole bunch! That's what was going through my mind as I felt that familiar tug on my spine. I was pulled out of my Pokeball and felt my feet touching the cold, hard floor. Idiot was standing close by in front of me next to a small human, probably a child or something. But that wouldn't stop me from poking fun at both humans.

"Oh, hello Idiot! Who's that, your mate?" Of course, all they heard was an annoying repetition of my name, but it didn't matter to me. Hell, I could insult them all I wanted and it wouldn't make a difference!

"Are you sure you want this one? He can be a bit…erm…nasty."

"Nasty?" Of course, the boy was completely clueless, proving he was a youngster that had never traveled. He had probably never seen a Pokemon like me before. You see, I'm no native to the Jhoto region. I was caught near a city called "Viridian" over in Kanto. The forest just west of the town was my birthplace. I belong there, back in the forest, not with this kid.

"It was nice meeting you and all, but no way am I having this little kid as my trainer! Not in a million years!" I took off down the hall as soon as I yelled this, leaving the two humans where they stood.

I had no idea where the exit was, but since when did that stop an angry Mankey? I kept running and running down what seemed like an endless river of hallways until something caught my eyes in one of the adjacent rooms.

"Bananas! Oh, glorious bananas!" And there was a whole bowl of them too! I leapt onto the table that held the deliciously golden fruit and picked one up. I immediately tried to peel it with my teeth like I always do, but it turned out to be quite a challenge.

My teeth were stuck in the abnormally tasteless fruit. They tricked me! I turned around and saw Idiot and the boy laughing at me. So they knew all along that I would go for the bananas! Those bastards!

"Oh, Mankey, silly, that's wax fruit!" The boy nearly doubled over laughing and that's when I got serious. I mean, I knew he was a kid, but this was going too far. You just can't insult a Mankey's pride like that!

"Oh, so you think it's funny, Furless Boy?!" I tried to use a stern voice, but the kid just kept on laughing. So to knock him out of his incredibly annoying state, I jumped up and gave him a good smack on the head. Hard.

Furless fell to the ground, holding his head. There was already a bump where I had hit him. Ha! Teach him to mess with me, the awesome, incredible, and great Bonzai!

Needless to say, I was feeling quite triumphant. That is, until I felt the boy's leg connect with my nose. "Don't you ever hit your trainer!" The idiot, Bookworm, was just standing there until then, now he was restraining the boy as I too took my fall.

"Don't ever, and I mean never, kick your Pokemon! If you do, it'll learn to dislike you and…" He was interrupted when I leapt onto the boy, slugging him in the face multiple times. How dare he kick me like that! All I wanted to do was knock some sense into him!

Seriously, who did this kid think he was?! My trainer?! Then it dawned on me that this kid was se up to be my trainer. Why else would I be released, considering the damage I had done to Bookworm's head. This revelation caused a long strain of "Oh fuck"s to go through my mind.

The fight continued for probably a good half a minute before Idiot managed to get me back into my Pokeball. I rested in my Pokeball, feeling quite confident, though I had no idea what was yet to come.

**((A/N: Yeah, I know there was a lot of random violence in this chapter, but it will get more organized later. Bear with me and R+R!))**


	2. Making an Entry

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the themes, town names (except Darkness Falls), or creatures. I only own the new trainer I feature in the story and the individual Pokemon's name and personality.)**

**Episode Two: Making an Entry**

I hesitated when Furless stood before me, holding out his hand. He had let me out of my Pokeball only a few seconds ago, most likely to battle. But I was surprised to see he had something different in mind.

"Look, Mankey, I'm sorry we kind of got off on the wrong foot. My name's Shino." Furless was holding out his hand to make a truce, was that it? I snorted loudly, but humored him and took his hand.

"Yeah, whatever, brat. You're still Furless Boy to me." Furless let out a small smile at the remark, not having any idea that I was insulting him. "And you're still an idiot."

"Well, Professor Birch actually gave us something to do. A mission of sorts, I guess. We're going to Olivine City and take the SS Aqua to the Fiore Region to deliver a package to a town called Darkness Falls." Somehow, the boy managed to keep a cheerful tone while describing what I saw as a nuisance of an errand. I'm still not sure how he could have gotten so excited over such a task.

And Professor Birch, wasn't he the idiot that kept me in my Pokeball for days on end? "Whatever, kid. Just don't bother me. And don't think I'll be joining you on that boat because I won't be. I am NOT getting on a boat, you hear me?!"

Furless jumped a bit, taken by surprise from the sudden outburst. But it didn't matter, of course he had no way of knowing what I was so angry about. I just wasn't up to trying to communicate sensibly with him at this point.

"Um…alright then." Furless looked at me and awkwardly scratched the back of his head with his left hand. He held my Pokeball in his right hand. "So…you want to get going? Eep!"

He stepped (more like hopped) back when I gave him my death-glare. Man, this kid was easy to push around. When he started trembling, I relaxed and laughed. "Idiot. Think I'm going to take orders from you? Huh, Furless Boy? Keep dreaming. We go when I say we go." I waited a few seconds before speaking again. "And now we go." I started walking and Furless followed a few paces behind me.

It never occurred to me that we may be attacked by wild Pokemon, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind until it actually happened. The Pokemon was dark purple and almost lookd like a human, except it had diamonds for eyes and very, very sharp claws. How did I know those claws were sharp? Because they happened to nick my side as it sailed past me.

And I couldn't let that just happen without retaliation, so I crouched down and prepared my counter-attack. I deliver an oddly placed Karate Chop only to discover that my arm went right through the purple Pokemon's shoulder. So, a ghost type. I didn't know much about them, but I had certainly heard a bit about them in the lab. I paused, trying to come up with a reasonable plan.

**((A/N: A whole lot of character development in this chapter and even more random to come. Who can guess what kind of Pokemon attacked Bonzai?))**


	3. A First Friend

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the themes, town names (except Darkness Falls), or creatures. I only own the new trainer I feature in the story and the individual Pokemon's name and personality.)**

**Episode Three: A First Friend**

"Go Mankey! Attack that Sableye!" Furless was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"You've gotta be kidding me! There's no way I'd ever fight for you!" Oh, that kid was going to get a good ass kicking one of these days, by me. And now that purple Pokemon was laughing at me!

"Man, that's sweet! Your trainer doesn't know that your attacks won't affect me?" The Sableye kept laughing and I blatantly shook my head.

"Nope, he's totally clueless."

"What a freakin' idiot!" He continued laughing and I suppressed the urge to smile.

"He's hurting your pride now, Mankey! Show him who's boss!" I guess the kid was still at it. Figures, annoying humans.

"Oh, stuff it! He's laughing at you, nitwit! Forget him, I should show you who's boss!" With that, I leapt onto Furless's head and gave him a good pounding with my Karate Chop. This outbreak seemed to draw an endless stream of laughter from the Sableye.

"That's a first, a Pokemon hitting its trainer. You're okay, kid. Say, you look like you've been cooped up in your Pokeball way too long. You want to come into town with me and have some fun tonight since your trainer is out cold and all?" He put his arm around me after I had let Furless toppled on the floor.

"What kind of fun?" I was tempted to do something extravagant, not to mention fun, after spending extensive time in my Pokeball.

"Oh, nothing huge. It just involves party hats, spray paint, and about a gallon of Oran Berry juice." I gave him a strange look, but he continued anyhow. "Come on, there's a town nearby!"

"Sounds cool. When do we start?"

"Right now. Move!" He shoved me forewarned and I glared back at him. "Don't push me, bozo."

"Whatever." He replied absentmindedly.

It was almost dark by the time we got to the town Sableye spoke about before. We had left Furless where he was, I personally couldn't care less what happened to the kid.

"So, what's your name, kid?" The Sableye asked as we got near the town.

"Well, Furless calls me Mankey, but my name's Bonzai."

"Bonzai. Cool name. But who's Furless? Your trainer?"

I nodded and Sableye started laughing again. I gave a slight twitch, that laugh was starting to get on my nerves.

"My name's Rhugo, you can call me Ruggy if you want. Well, anyways, we're here!"

I glanced around at the array of buildings, second guessing my decision to go along with this lunatic's plans. I mean, he was a ghost-type for heaven's sakes.

"Yo! Bonzai! You just gonna stand there all night? Now come on!"

I silently followed Ruggy through the cascade of lights, shadows, and buildings until we came to a rather small structure. It looked almost like a human house except it was filled with all kinds of neat stuff!

"Kid, welcome to the Cherrygrove City Pokemart!"

Wow, I guess we really were a long way away from Newbark Town. Well, not that far, but far enough for me! But…what were we doing there? What did this have to do with spray painting and Oran Berry juice?

"You have to get Oran Berry juice from somewhere, right?" It was as if Ruggy was reading my mind.

"From here? How will we get in? We'll have to be sneaky about it."

"Sneaky is my middle name!" Ruggy smirked.

"Well, what's your last name then?"

"It's shut-up-and-do-what-I-say. Now shut up and do what I say!"

"Alright, how are we going to break in?"

"The old-fashioned way."

**((A/N: Alright, it's up, so R+R please! The plot is currently underway, starting with partying somewhat then journey. Expect legendary appearance!))**


	4. A BreakIn to Remember

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the themes, town names (except Darkness Falls), or creatures. I only own the new trainer I feature in the story and the individual Pokemon's name and personality.)**

**Episode Four: A Break-In to Remember**

"Ruggy! You had better not leave me in here!" There was shattered glass everywhere and alarms were blaring in my ears. At least my sense of hearing was mediocre compared to other Pokemon's or I'd probably go insane.

The idea that ghosts could become solid at will didn't come to me until Rhugo had done so and delivered a swift kick to my behind, sending me crashing through the window. Not fun, more like pain and a heck of a lot of noise.

"Bonzai! Get the juice and get out of there!" Oh, there he was. I should remind myself to give him a good pounding later, but for now down to business. I looked around and quickly grabbed the bottles that contained the desired liquid and bounded back out of the window.

"Now, what the hell you go and do that for?!"

"Hey, it worked, right? Don't get your tail in a knot, let's just get out of here!"

Luckily enough we weren't being followed as we disappeared behind a random building.

"Cheers!" We clunked our bottles together for what seemed like the thousandth time and took yet another swig.

"Ahhh, this is good stuff." I wiped the dark liquid from the fur right above my mouth with the back of my hand. My head was starting to feel weird, but it felt kind of good at the same time. Nothing I've ever tried before.

Rhugo took a few gulps as well and leaned back against the wall. "Yeah, this beats Oran Berries off the vine by far. So much more buzz to it."

"To the free life, Ruggy."

"To the free life." We both raised our bottles only slightly before taking another swig.

"Hey! All of the wine was stolen! Why would someone and take that and nothing else?" Wine? Wonder what that is. Oh well, who cares. I took another few gulps.

"Hey, that Mankey's got it!" I looked up to find a human pointing at me, yelling his freakin' head off.

"What? I didn't do nothing." I hiccupped and sagged against the wall. Only then did I notice that Rhugo had completely disappeared.

The human was about to reach me when I saw a strange figure land right in between us. I stared in disbelief at the large dog-like creature as did the human that was going to attack me. I noticed quite a few things about it immediately. It was bigger than me, for one, and it was very, very blue. As soon as it landed, I found myself surrounded by a thick mist.

"Well don't just sit there like a drunk! Run!" A surprisingly female voice emitted from the creature's mouth. I shook all of those annoying pending questions from my head for the moment and stood up. Or attempted to stand.

"God damn it, Bonzai, you really are drunk! How did I let Mew put me up to this?" _How in the world did she know my name?_ I wondered. _And Mew…isn't he a legendary?_ I was snapped out of any thoughts when the human took out a Pokeball and yelled.

"Go! Machoke!" The ball opened as soon as it hit the ground, revealing a startled Pokemon.

"What is it this time?!" The Machoke raged, then glanced at its trainer. "Oh, it's you."

"Machoke! Attack that Pokemon! That Mankey took our wine!"

"Yeah, yeah, alright. You better give me extra snacks tomorrow for this, that's all." The Pokemon was a blue-grey color and looked like it was just bulging with muscles. I watched as the blue dog glared at the Machoke, then turned towards me.

"Seriously, get off your ass and get moving!" I groaned and finally stood up.

"Who died and made you king?"

"Queen."

"Whatever." I frowned.

"My name's Suicune. Take care to remember that or I'll kill you when we meet next. Now, are you going to get going or do I have to let Machoke here have a few goes at you?"

"I'm up…" I groaned again and started running as the Machoke launched its first attack.

**((A/N: I can't say it's very intelligent, but it is my first fanfic. Please R&R!!!))**


End file.
